


【藕饼】隔壁成亲你们麻将三缺一？

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 10





	【藕饼】隔壁成亲你们麻将三缺一？

【藕饼】隔壁成亲你们麻将三缺一？

0

“唉，你们说他们几天才会出来？”  
“我看三天差不多了吧？”  
“要不我们打个赌吧。”  
“不是，要俺老孙说，为什么隔壁成亲你们在这里摆了一盘麻将，还非得把俺老孙喊过来？”斗战胜佛狠狠地甩出一个二筒，“碰！”  
“这不是三缺一么。”  
“那赌不赌？”  
“赌赌赌！……那赌注是什么？”  
“一株鹿灵草怎么样？”  
“哇靠你们真舍得，那玩意千年才只得那么十来株，真是下血本了，有必要吗？”  
“回头问哪吒要回来不就行了？我觉得三天差不多了吧？”  
“要我看……一天差不多了，魔丸虽然天生神力，但又不是指腰力。”  
“雷震子我看你是看不起你哪吒爹，三天是至少的好吗？”黄天化乐死了，觉得雷震子血亏，“而且龙族嘛……你们懂的，这龙本性银又不是随便说说。”  
“啧，我看明天就出来了。”斗战胜佛蹲到了木椅上，摸了张南风，扔出去了一张北风，“那小子，不行。”  
“不行？孙悟空，你这话就说得不对了，虽然当初你大闹天宫的时候哪吒没打过你，还被你摆了一道，但这和床上功夫不能相提并论啊！”  
“床上功夫？差不多差不多。诶，三只眼，你怎么不说话啊？你说他们几天出来啊。”  
“胡了。”杨戬又摸了张牌，直接宣告这局他赢了，在其他三个天神的哀嚎下，略微思考了一下，说道，“六七天吧。”  
“靠！你怎么猜那么久？为什么？”  
杨戬开始跟他们一起洗牌，神色依然冷淡，但却多了一丝高深莫测：“他们向天帝告假了七日成亲，第八日华盖星君必须去值守，算上休息时间，六七天差不多了吧？”

1

华盖星君和威灵显赫大将军的婚事被他俩左拖右拖，拖到了差不多一年后的七月二十六。不是紫薇垣的星辰忽然动荡，就是大将军下界出了一趟远门，那段时间凡间的小妖作祟得格外厉害，好似专门针对大将军似的。  
磕磕碰碰，后来总算是定下来了，日子是太上老君选的，定在了七月二十六，又替他们算了一卦，那日宜嫁娶、入宅、移徙，是个吉利的好日子。而在婚期将近时，云楼宫便被妆点起来，覆上金红的绫罗锦缎，所有的门窗上都被贴上囍字窗花，红灯笼早早就被挂了出来。  
原本下人就不怎么多的云楼宫临时调来了一批人，张罗起了威灵显赫大将军和华盖星君的婚事。  
嫁衣得新织，首饰当然也得新打。不过在华盖星君的坚持之下，就免去了所谓的首饰。于是哪吒便请了织女赶在七月二十之前做了两套新嫁衣。  
成亲之事是按照凡间的习俗来办的，根据那习俗，敖丙应当在自己居所穿好嫁衣，然后八抬大轿将他抬去云楼宫，下轿时需得哪吒背他进门，此期间双脚不能落地，真正进了云楼宫才能被放下，之后便是一拜天地二拜高堂，最后夫妻对拜。  
但是威灵显赫大将军与华盖星君既然已经成神，那么自然早已褪去凡根，不受父母的束缚，因此敬茶的一部分也被免去了。  
天帝难得松了口，让龙族上界参加婚宴。  
不过哪吒在成婚前三天忽然找到敖丙，说到时候不按照凡间的习俗来办，敖丙当时没懂其意，结果到了当天，吉时快到了都没见到天边有仙君前来接应。  
敖丙穿着一身火红的嫁衣，站在阁楼门前，看着这方星辰黯淡无云的天地，离先前定好的吉时越来越近，他的神色复杂，单薄瘦弱的身影几乎摇摇欲坠，连眼中的星芒都黯淡了几分，就在他打算转身进屋时，天边忽然划过一道火红的流星，直直往敖丙的居所坠来。  
结果敖丙的转身还没完成，哪吒就从天边落到了院落里，他也穿着火红的礼服，衣摆上的金色绣花与敖丙身上的一致，都是绽放在火焰中的莲花。  
“……怎么是你？”敖丙扶着门框，方才眼底黯淡的星芒又亮了几分，“先前说好的花轿呢？”  
“啊？我没跟你说吗？”落地的哪吒什么都没带，只有混天绫缭绕在他身后，“不是说不按凡间的规矩来办么？”  
“……什么？”哪吒确实跟他说过这事，但却没说到底哪些不按规矩来办，敖丙不由露出迷茫的神色，又往天边看了一眼，发现远处还是空空如也，确实只有哪吒一个人到来，“……可是你没跟我说哪些不按规矩来办？”  
“马上你就知道了，还有一会儿时辰呢！”哪吒不由分说地把敖丙推进了客厅，然后顺势从敖丙身后搂紧了他，脑袋埋在他的后颈使劲蹭了蹭，“想你了。”  
“昨天不是才见过？”敖丙好笑地抬起手，摸了一把哪吒的头发。  
“嗯……怕你后悔了……所以小爷我特地过来。”哪吒迷恋地嗅着敖丙身上的气息，想着眼前的人从今往后就是他的了，直到生命的尽头都是他的，如此一想，他又迫不及待晚上快些到。  
“我为什么要后悔？你还怕我半路跑路不成？”敖丙从哪吒的怀里转过身来，面对着他，伸出手来揉了揉他的脸，然后抵住他的额头，眼角弯弯的，满是笑意，衬着他一身红衣，好看极了，“我要是真的跑了，你就用混天绫把我抓回来啊？而且我等了许久都没见花轿来，还以为你后悔了呢。”  
哪吒根本不想回答，直接偏头亲了上去，敖丙微微张开了嘴，接受了他略带侵略性的亲吻，唇chi纠缠，一时难舍难分。哪吒的心绪有些飘，今日又是大婚，此时此刻竟有些按捺不住了，不安分的手抚过敖丙的腰际，惹来怀中人一阵颤li，身子软得像一滩春shui，撩得哪吒恨不得就在这里把事办了。  
他俩其实在封神前没多久才确认的关系，止步于亲吻和搂抱，就没再进一步。那夜哪吒的醉酒纵情中还带着敖丙的私心，却确实是彼此的第一次，不过当时发生了什么哪吒已经记不太清楚了。加上后来记忆恢复，又因当年旧事与太上老君的提醒，哪吒居然足足忍了一年之久，好不容易熬到了头，到了这个节骨眼上他就有些无法克制了。  
敖丙忽然抽身推开，一把用手捂住了哪吒的嘴唇，他面上浮着薄红，呼吸有些不稳，柔软的嘴唇被亲得水光潋滟，艳红了一片：“……到时辰了。”  
居然在这个节骨眼上打断。  
哪吒眨了眨眼，略带愤恨地舔了一下敖丙的手心，面前的星君被手心柔软温柔又湿漉漉的触感吓得猛得抽手，紧接着就被哪吒一把横抱而起，为了保持平衡，他不得不勾住哪吒的肩膀。  
“……你做什么？放我下来！”  
“你忘了我说的，不按规矩来办。”哪吒挑了挑眉，“花轿免了，但是你的脚还是不能触地，所以只能由小爷我抱着你过去了。”  
敖丙脸上飞快红了一大片：“你是故意的吧！？”  
“是啊，小爷是故意的。”哪吒故意颠了颠敖丙，笑起来，“你好轻啊？”  
“……”敖丙抿起了嘴唇，居然有些不知所措，他完全没想到哪吒居然会这样，甚至能感觉到自己的脚趾蜷曲了起来，整个人被那么凌空抱起，不仅让他感觉到害羞，更是让他觉得略微不适——因为他从来没被这样抱过。  
“你可要抓紧了？不然等下会掉下去。”哪吒如此激他，吓得敖丙整个人都缩进了他的怀里，勾着他肩膀的手更加用力，生怕被掉下去似的。  
得偿所愿的威灵显赫大将军极其满意，大步离开了阁楼，便召出风火轮，抱着敖丙往天边飞去。

3

被抓来用来当挡酒工具人的雷震子和黄天化特别郁闷，看着威灵显赫大将军什么都没带，就独自一人往三重天边际去了。  
“不是有花轿吗？”  
“他连轿夫都不带，有个鬼花轿哦？”  
“那他要怎么把华盖星君带过来？脚不能沾地啊。”  
“星君不都会飞么，飞过来不就行了。”  
“踏云也算踩地吧？”  
“不算吧？”  
“算吧？”  
“不算吧。”  
“算吧。”  
“不算吧！”  
“算吧！”  
这时，嫦娥抱着两个丹药匣子直接冲了进来，豪迈之气颇有武神风范，她看着两位猫在一起多愁善感的武神被她的阵仗吓到，连忙换上了一张温婉可人的皮囊，柔柔弱弱地把丹药匣子放在一旁的桌上，细声细语道：“这是老君给威灵显赫大将军的其中一份贺礼，请二位在洞房花烛夜之前一定要送到他手上。”  
然后巧笑嫣然地朝他们俩作了一揖，又道：“二位请务必不要忘了。”  
“好、好的……”二位武神从未见过这样的嫦娥，一愣一愣的，哆哆嗦嗦地答应了下来。  
得了回答，嫦娥便夸张地一摆水袖，扭着水蛇腰，走了。  
见嫦娥一走，雷震子还是有点懵，问黄天化：“……嫦娥……本性是这样的吗？”  
黄天化：“……我怎么知道？”


End file.
